Elite X Men
by X-Factor
Summary: A group of X Men travel to England to deal with a new threat.


Mutants were a natural phenomenon. They were the next stage of human evolution. They are Homo Superior. The X Men have sworn to protect humans from evil mutants such as Magneto and Apocalypse.  
  
The Xavier Mansion was quiet for once. The residents all thought of it as home. Many had been here for years. The current X-Men team consisted of Cyclops, Phoenix, Wolverine, Beast, Gambit, Rogue, Archangel, Cannonball, Storm and Bishop. Professor Xavier was away on Muir Island visiting Moira MacTaggart with her research on Mutants.  
  
Tensions were running high in the Mansion for on a recent news bulletin a team of evil mutants were destroying the English Capital; London. The team had proclaimed itself 'Downforce'. "Listen, bub. I ain't sittin' around and lettin' Downforce trash Merry Old England. I'm going out there," said the mutant codenamed Wolverine. "Logan you can't leave right now. With Magneto ruling Genosha we need to be at full strength," said the red headed Phoenix. "Us X Men are supposed to protect humanity. Now is anyone else comin' with me," asked Wolverine. A few tentative hands went up. The first was Cannonball and Archangel. "You don't need all of us here, Cyke. Cable's comin' back along with Nate Grey so you won't be understaffed." Cyclops looked hesitant but finally relented and let Wolverine, Cannonball and Archangel travel to London. To help them against Downforce Cyclops ordered Beast, Bishop and Storm.  
  
Storm called Robert Drake aka Iceman and he said he would meet them at the airport. The flight was long and boring. As they were crossing the Atlantic the plane ran into some turbulence but thanks to the X man known as Storm it was straightened out quickly. "This is your captain speaking. A group of mutants have overrun the airport so we must circle in the air until it is sorted out," said a voice out of the intercom. The X Men rose from their seats and headed to the back of the plane. They took of their outer clothing to reveal their uniforms. Cannonball closed the door that separated the back of the plane from the passengers. Bishop blasted the airlock away with an energy blast. Wolverine was the first to jump out of the window without a parachute. Cannonball blasted after him and caught Wolverine. "Watch out Wolverine sir. You haven't got a adamantium skeleton no more," said Cannonball. "Don't worry Sammy boy. My healin' factor would a sorted me out if no one caught me," said Wolverine. The next to leap out of the plane was Archangel carrying Bishop. Archangel's sixteen-foot feather wings swept him and the man from the future towards the ground. Iceman jumped out of the passenger plane and slid down to the ground using one of his ice slides. The last two mutants to leave the plane were Storm carrying Beast. "May I convey my thanks to you, O African Goddess," said Beast. "You are welcome my blue furred friend," replied Storm. Cannonball and the feral Wolverine were the first to reach the runway of the airport. Archangel and Bishop were the second pair. Followed by Iceman on his ice slice. The last was Storm and Beast. Wolverine sniffed the air and picked up a quite familiar scent. "Sabretooth!" Wolverine ran off towards the airport. "Logan!" shouted Storm. "I suggest that we head into the airport and see whether it's just Sabretooth we're dealing with," said Hank McCoy aka Beast. "Good idea blue," said Iceman. The remaining six X men advanced cautiously on the quiet airport. The ground below the superheroes shook violently. Bishop jumped back and said, "The ground it's shaking. Is it an Earthquake?" "No the name's Avalanche!" said a person jumping down from a nearby roof. The figure knocked Bishop to the floor and created part of the ground to rise up and trap Cannonball's legs to stop him blasting away. Storm fried Avalanche with a localised lightning bolt. Avalanche fell to the floor twitching. "Did you kill him?" asked Archangel. "No he is just unconscious my winged friend do not worry." The team turned and carried on towards the airport. Bishop blasted the airport doors with a beam of red energy. The doors clattered to the hard floor of the airport and out of the way of the approaching X Men. The ground shuddered again but this tremor was followed by a loud bang. Cannonball who was released from Avalanche's attack by Beast, glanced over his shoulder and said, "Was that Avalanche again?" "No that was something completely different."  
  
Wolverine crouched behind a small wall. His hyper senses were raging. He had tracked Sabretooth to this hangar. Wolverine wasn't sure whether Sabretooth knew that he was tracking him. Wolverine ran up to the door of the hangar and risked a glance inside. Inside was Sabretooth conversing with Toad! "Toad go find out what the X Men are up to and try to slow them down while I go and wake up Juggernaut." Toad turned and leapt out of the room. Wolverine hid while Sabretooth emerged from the hangar. Sabretooth got into a large truck, which drove towards the main road. Wolverine ran from his hiding place and leapt at the truck. Wolverine dug his claws into the truck's metal plates.  
  
Cannonball blasted through the corridors searching for any threats to the members of the X Men who had travelled to England. Cannonball had found no threats until he came to the departure lounge where he found a very big threat indeed. "Blob!" 


End file.
